<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a third? by gaizotak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460187">a third?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaizotak/pseuds/gaizotak'>gaizotak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>catradora smut :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Collars, Cuffs, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shibari, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, domme catra, domme huntara, heavy on sex not drama lmao, i got carried away, lets tie adora up, pain play, safe words, she deserves to be a good girl, this is heavy and im not sorry in the slightest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaizotak/pseuds/gaizotak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adora's birthday and Catra said she can have whatever she wants...</p><p>Adora wants to get plowed and Catra loves her sm for asking what she wants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Huntara (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>catradora smut :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a third?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is intense. everything is consensual and every one is having fun! enjoy :)</p><p>this one goes out to my server friend. happy birthday babe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Adora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blow this off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you talking about? I’m not blowing anything off! I just--I just don’t want this to end...badly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora…” Catra said with a hard, but soft look that made Adora tingle with involuntary excitement. “It’s your birthday and I want you to do what you want, baby. This is as important to me as it is to you, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wife’s dual colored eyes shimmered with sincerity and love. Adora finally complied, although shyly. Adora cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so. Uh. You… you know how you like when She Ra dominates you?” Catra nodded with a filthy smirk that made Adora scoff a laugh. “See what I mean? Well…I was thinking… for me.” her confidence wavered and Catra’s tail twitched a she scooted closer on the bed, facing her completely, and held her lovers hands as she pressed their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Adora? I won’t get mad. I will be honest with you if I have a problem with what you’re thinking, I promise.” Catra ended the last two words with a slow blink of trust and love that Adora happily returned through wet lashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What if we... could we maybe have… a third?” Adora asked carefully as leaned back to gauge Catra’s reaction. The last thing she wanted was to make Catra feel like she wasn’t good enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feline smiled softly. “Who were you thinking, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s eyes flitted the room as a searing blush came across her face. “Huntara? If you don’t like this then we don’t have to do it. I-It’s okay if you say no!” she said quickly and felt Catra’s hands tighten around her own. She looked up to see her wife puckering her lips in thought. While she waited, Adora bit her bottom lip in anticipation and anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The few moments passed and a lewd smile and half lidded gaze covered the magicat’s face and it only made the First One grow more red and nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Adora demanded with a cautious smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know…” she replied slowly. “I think this could be fun. Huntara </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty hot…. I didn’t realize you liked them so big.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora perked up and Catra giggled at the sight. “Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmmm,” she agreed as she kissed Adora on the nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It-you’re-this doesn’t bother you? Or-or will make you, like, feel bad?” she stammered and entwined their fingers together in hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wife hummed and leaned into Adora’s ear to whisper, “You want us to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Don’t you, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A keen boiled out of Adora’s throat and couldn’t even feel embarrassed with how excited she was that this was happening. She took a breath back to reality to, in fact, confirm this is happening. “Catra…” she swallowed when she realized how dry her mouth was. “Be honest with me, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love when you beg…” Catra giggled then got more serious. “Adora, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than okay with this idea of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora could cry from happiness. Not only was she going to black out from the roughest sex of her life, but also from how much she loved Catra and what they’ve built together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them weeks to work up to anything past making out after the war. Lots of therapy got them comfortable with exploring something so new for them. Then, when they finally got the hang of things, they did more healing in the bedroom than they ever did meditating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex was a place for Adora to </span>
  <em>
    <span>let go </span>
  </em>
  <span>and let someone else take the weight of the universe off her shoulders. She didn’t have to lead battles or overthink war strategies. Adora learned how incredible and amazing it was to be submissive rather than trying to constantly dominate every situation she was in. Finally, she could lay back and not have to think about anything but pleasure from the person she loved and trusted more than anyone else. It has always been Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra gained just as much from dominating in the bedroom as Adora did from having the magicat fuck her through the bed frame. Control was where Catra felt the safest. Not in chains, being hit, choked from lack of oxygen or being belittled. Power was where she excelled and felt comfortable with herself. No longer did she associate a sense of authority and power with being an Ex Force Captain, but rather as someone who could do it out of love, rather than hate. She was so scared to hurt Adora again, but when they discovered safe words and binds Catra could easily cut through if Adora got overwhelmed, everything changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They love and crave their dom/sub dynamic in the bedroom, but they’ll still switch it up from time to time. Also, Adora is more into pain than she originally let on, and Catra loved covering Adora in mating bites and bruises to the point of echoes screaming through the kingdom of Brightmoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least now, since their marriage nearly 3 years ago, they have their own place. They still have their room in Brightmoon but they needed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>home </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was theirs for just the two of them. The two of them and far away from the constant noise complaints they kept getting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…so when should we do it? The thing, that is. With Huntara.” Gods, she was nervous but so very excitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra looked to the side in thought then back to the blonde. “We have tomorrow night off. Glimmer and Bow are probably going to shower you in gifts all day today.” She trailed her claws along Adora’s arms when Adora pouted at having to wait for the threesome. “Plus… waiting builds the anticipation. And we both know how much love being </span>
  <em>
    <span>edged, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems Adora is more worked up than she thought because when Catra kissed her, she nearly sobbed. “Damn, baby. Do I need to take care of you before those two show up and drag us away?” Adora nodded quickly against her paramore’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please….Please, Catra…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feline couldn’t help but chuckle at her wife’s eagerness. “Okay, Dork. Lay back for me, I’m sorry it’ll be so quick, but you’ll get more tonight for being the birthday girl,” Catra ordered as she pressed Adora against the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora got into position but didn’t move. She was going to let Catra do whatever she wanted, Bow and Glimmer be damned. She needed to cum and Catra was being so steadfast about finishing her this morning when she normally edges and denies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clawed hands trailed up her pale thighs, making Adora quiver and moan softly. Her moans turned to whines as Catra’s hands rolled her dress up to bunch around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From years of loving one another, Catra could already smell how close Adora was to an orgasm. It wasn’t going to take much for her to climax. Catra wanted to tease her so badly but, alas, it was Adora’s birthday and she wanted to give her something that would make her happy and more at ease for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, she was going to be plowed, thoroughly, tomorrow and there would be plenty of time to deny her then. Catra couldn’t wait to ruin their mattress again. She dove for her lovers steaming folds and instantly became drunk on her wet sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora whined, loudly, and her back arched rapidly from the sudden contact. Catra’s tongue was strong and fast against her entrance as she ate her. With expertise, Catra fluidly brought her tongue up to Adora’s throbbing clit as she easily slipped two fingers inside her and began pounding into her G spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On reflex, Adora slammed her thighs around Catra’s head to hold her close. Fuck, she was losing her mind with how rapid and accurate Catra was against her pussy. Spots dazzled her vision and her cries of pleasure belted out like a violent storm against her throat. Each grind in her lover’s face made the whole bed shift noisily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s pants grew louder and quicker as Catra picked up her pounding pace inside her. Catra applied more pressure to her clit and Adora was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wailing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fuzzy arm shifted and next thing Adora knew, Catra clamped her hand, claws out, and gripping her lover’s breast like a life line as she gently pricked the sensitive skin there. Tears sprung to her blue eyes from how good the pain felt and she keened aloud when she twisted her hardened nipple, over, and over, and over, and ov—- then she was coming with the grace a hurricane. She jolted like she slammed into concrete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora felt her throat scrape from the cry that left her lungs and Catra hadn’t even started to slow down. The magicat continued to fuck her pussy with strong and deep pounds until Adora’s climactic shakes were replaced with heavy breaths, finally collapsinginto the mattress while euphoria dazed her now tired body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to see Catra leave her favorite spot between Adora’s legs and licked her chin, holding the others eyes as she did. “So, so tasty, just for me.” Then, rather than lick her fingers clean, Catra brought them to Adora’s mouth and made her suck them so she could taste herself, her desire, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>want. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora moaned blissfully at the taste and savored the taste, the connection with the one she loved most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her fingers were licked clean and Catra couldn’t contain herself anymore, she replaced her fingers with her still musky lips and tongue. Adora released a happy sigh in her lips making Catra purr happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for not making me wait,” Adora said as they sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra snorted. “Consider it an early birthday gift.” The two chuckled and Adora kissed her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple got cleaned up and ready after Glimmer threatened to teleport inside for the third time. As much as Catra and Adora want to be considerate of their appearance in public in Brightmoon, Catra made sure to leave a visible mark on Adora’s pulse point and rubbed her scent against her face and chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora loved showing the world who her lover is. She could wear the tiara, and Catra can don her pin, but no one, not even She-Ra could take away the </span>
  <em>
    <span>claim </span>
  </em>
  <span>they have for each other through mixed scents and fang pointed bruises. Adora couldn’t wait for tomorrow. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Call Huntara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded with a sly smile. “I want you to organize this for us, if that’s cool?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s ears perked up but was still confused. “Why…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding closer from where they lied in bed, Adora stroked Catra’s cheek with the back of her fingers. “There’s… an excitement to not knowing what’s going to happen. That used to scare me and… was why I never stopped to think things through. I was so scared of something happening during a situation that I didn’t have control over. But, with this? I trust you so much. And I know it will be amazing with you leading it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra could cry. She blinked the tears back and pressed a firm kiss to Adora’s mouth. “So, you want it to be a surprise? Don’t know if Huntara will like being ordered around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora had a shit eating grin cross her face at that. “That’s the point. Huntara, the big, buff Huntara, taking orders from my sexy kitten? It’s unbelievably hot. I’m wet just thinking about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sniffed the air and noticed a surge in smell, and when Adora saw her eyes widen she couldn’t help but rub her thighs together and grip the base of Catra’s tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, so, so much, Catra.” Adora groaned as she grinded towards Catra for some sense of relief. They both already came and were still naked in bed, but Adora was ready go again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nose filled with Adora’s sex. It was a reviving smell that made her impulses want to claim her for the 3rd time that night. She was pretty exhausted from her own orgasms, but Adora was being especially submissive knowing what was to come tomorrow. Catra got an idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling off her side, Catra pressed Adora’s back into the bed and straddled her hips. “How about…” She started as she trailed a claw between pale and bruised breasts. “I call her, after some ground rules so she knows what to expect?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora fluttered her eyes closed from the claw lining her sternum. Catra may have asked a question, but Adora could hear the unwavering authority she wanted established for this new adventure of theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ground rules? That would be smart,” Adora replied and rubbed Catra’s thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still use our color system for safe words.” She leaned in and pecked kisses along Adora’s red ear, bringing out a tired giggle that made her heart soar. “You wear the collar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>did Adora love where this was going. Her body trembled at wearing the collar again. She gripped her fuzzy thighs tighter. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Catra confirmed and left light kisses on Adora’s lovingly bruised torso and neck. “That way, Huntara knows who you really belong to, who she is being </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed to fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra growled out the last few words and Adora moaned at the vibration of it against her abdomen where Catra still sat on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra could be so sweet, then utterly commanding and terrifying the next second. It was beyond attractive. This side of Catra was not as common anymore, but she loved it. And the tone in her voice and vibrato in her confident marks told Adora she was in her element and enjoying it, even more so that Adora was as well. She loved her so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huntara will learn this and listen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I won’t let her do anything you won’t like.” She kissed Adora’s eyelids. “I’ll be watching and making sure it’s just how you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora pulled Catra in for a searing kiss. “Stars, I love you so much. I know it’ll be perfect with my little kitten watching.” Catra gave a playful growl for being called ‘little kitten’. Sometimes Adora was such an adorable brat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This little kitten’s got claws,” she retaliated by unsheathing her claws and running them down her lover’s sides, making her squirm and squeal. “You better quit being a brat or I’m going to have to punish you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora but her lip into a smile that was downright devious. “You call those claws? Looks like they are only good for tickling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitten.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was all Catra needed to open the drawer again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora pooled between her legs at the sound of the leash clipping to her collar. Her red collar that said “</span>
  <em>
    <span>catra’s” </span>
  </em>
  <span>in bold, gold lettering</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora got this collar as a gag gift a couple years ago to get a rile out of her wife on Catra’s birthday. Since then, they had only pulled it out a handful of times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For today, it felt more than perfect. Catra stood with a cocked hip with Adora standing beside her with adoring and excited eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not speak unless addressed or until the leash is unclipped, understand?” Catra ordered as she caressed and kissed Adora’s flaming cheeks. Adora leaned into the touch. She knew the magicat was being soft and kind now before things got wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora knew she was only allowed to nod, shake her head, or speak safety words but she could still communicate her arousal from how much she dripped with steaming desire into the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patiently, the couple waited for Huntara to arrive. they wore their day clothes but there was a surprise beneath for their new guest. Huntara has never visited the couples new home, and they haven’t seen much or heard from her since their wedding with all the business that occupies the warriors time in the Crimson Waste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This situation was such a shot in the dark to even have hopes of working out because of Huntara’s schedule. But it seems Huntara was just as excited for this as Catra and Adora were. Although she has a lover, Huntara maintains a happy and open relationship when it comes to sex, so this worked out to be a great for everyone to release stress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora didn’t need cat-like hearing to register the front door open and close. Her thighs clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps navigated towards their bedroom and there was a sturdy knock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Catra said, all business and traces of softness exiting her posture now that she was going to be faced with a new person in such intimate territory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swings open to reveal a grinning Huntara with a such a hefty duffle bag that the floor boards rattle when she drops it. Vibrations from the impact made Adora bite back a high pitched whimper, but she knows Catra picked up on it from the swish of her tail against her back to say ‘soon’ and ‘good girl’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afternoon, ladies,” Huntara greeted and walked a bit closer and kept her wandering eyes on Catra, since she still held the leash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how was your trip,” Catra rasped and smiled back with her fangs. Adora watched on quietly with anticipation but also fondness for her lover for making this a reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t bad,” Huntara started. “A bit chilly but I figured we would warm up here in a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra snorted at the joke. “Glad to hear it. Make yourself comfortable. Drinks and snacks are on the dresser.” And, Gods, did hearing that rob Adora of her breath. The last time she and Catra had sex long enough to the point of needing a snack or water break, they had gone at their role play for nearly four hours. She helped set up the room, just how she likes the lighting and bed sheets with her favorite foods. This was actually happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Huntara got rid of her jacket and boots while placing her duffle bag on a nearby ottoman, she stood to face the two woman again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready to go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra turned to face Adora for her response. Adora nodded with a shy grin so cute that it made Catra’s breath catch. “Let’s do this, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started with soft kisses to her face and Adora took each one with reverence. Adora was already moaning and sighing with pleasure for finally being touched. As Catra kissed her Huntara watched with hungry eyes as she sat on the bed, leaning back on her hands. Adora caught her gaze and began to sweat which Catra noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-green,” she stammered and licked her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like being watched, don’t you, baby,” Catra rasped with a low voice as she bit and kissed her way from Adora’s mouth to her neck and collarbones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora groaned softly, not sure how loud she was allowed to be yet with the leash still on. Her hands twitched to touch Catra but held fast and obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra unsheathed a claw. “You like being </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>at, too, don’t you?” A razor sharp claw sliced through her shirt and gently fell to the ground, completely revealing the leather wrapped around her breasts. Crisp air made her bare breasts twitch and harden, eliciting moans from all three women in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could hear Huntara further hum her joy at the sight of Adora’s fresh skin that she healed that morning, making her a clean slate for the two women to paint with bruises and bites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Color?” Catra asked again and Adora loved how worried and careful she was being about everything. But she figures it was just as much to keep an eye on Adora’s feelings as well as her own to make sure she was still consenting to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green, so green,” Adora whimpered. She crosses the line a bit with her words of choice, but she needed Catra to know she was having </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Catra gave the leash a small tug but sighed her relief. It seems Catra was getting off on this as much as Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra turns to Huntara to address her. “Like what you see? Isn’t my love the most amazing person you’ve ever laid eyes on?” Adora’s knees buckled at the praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one lucky lady, Catra. She’s stunning,” Huntara answered as she scanned the muscles lining flushed, pale skin beneath the shibari. Normally, shibari is done with ropes, but the twines chafe Adora too much so they went with a soft, but durable leather that Catra can still easily slice through if need be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To hear such compliments from someone who has never seen her bare body made a stream of hot sex roll down her legs. She was being looked at with awe as if she was an art work. Catra and Adora both agreed that being seen as a ‘pet’ was not comfortable for either of them. Rather, they focus on worship and admiration. Neither of them liked the idea of being objects and Adora knew Catra told Huntara about these insecurities, from what she could tell of their diction. It warmed her heart with so much love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra slips a heated tongue into Adora’s waiting mouth as she gropes her round ass and gently pricks it with her claws, making her squeal into a groan. The sound makes Catra giggle and pulls back. “So noisy for me. But I’m not the only one who gets to hear you scream today, princess.” Okay, Adora is very much into voyeurism now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slithering down to the floor in a sensual drop, Catra drags Adora’s pants by the loops and slowly pulls them off for Adora to step out of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” Huntara says through a huge smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora and Catra never bothered with shaving or trimming their body hair. So, Huntara is getting a sneak peak of how bushy the blonde really is beneath the lacey red underwear she’s wearing. As subtly as possible, Adora leans so that the leather tied around her tightens against her waiting breasts and clit. Catra gives the leash a tug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh, baby, we are taking care of that,” Catra tuts. Now that she is stripped of clothing, Catra gestures to Huntara who then stands and slowly removes her shirt and compression shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cut. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora and Catra stayed fit after the war but it seems Huntara took things to a whole new level. Her muscles were deep and had the occasional stretch marks from how fast she grew from her work outs. Adora took a several steadying breath as she took in the larger woman’s V line at her crotch. Huntara further removed her jewelry but seems to have left her pants on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara sees Adora’s confusion and winks. This only further puzzles Adora. She turns to Catra who is wearing a shit eating grin. Catra kisses her mouth with a bite to her bottom lip as she pulls away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now be a good girl and sit at the top of the bed,” she whispers and points to the headboard where some ropes are strung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora crawls over to lean against the headboard and immediately puts her wrists above her head, crossing them in preparation to be bound, but Catra shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. First, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And no touching yourself, or you will be punished,” Catra says the last word with a sexy growl. She leans away to rest on her knees upon the bed and calls Hunatara over to her side. Adora’s heart rate spikes happily as she watches Catra begin to run her claws along Huntara’s washboard abs, clutching the leash tighter in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing Huntara shows that Catra trust this woman and that she approves. That she is okay and safe with their guest in their private space. A blanket of comfort settles the last of her worried nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Catra gropes Huntara’s body, the larger woman shifts eye contact with the magicat to stare at the panting blonde. Adora’s hands twitch at the charged eyes but she stops herself. The will to hold back only grows more difficult when Catra runs her free hand, claws out, from the girls abdomen up to her neck to pull her down into a fierce kiss that is all teeth and tongue. </span>
  <span>A whimper of thrill and lust escapes Adora’s lips and both of the kissing girls open their eyes to smirk at her, while still making out. Adora’s chest is heaving as Huntara’s thick tongue runs over her lover‘s fangs, making Catra moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s ear twitches at Adora’s speeding heart beats. She pulls Huntara down to kiss her neck who’s hands begin to wander her furry body in possessive grips, making Adora keen again. This makes Catra look to her wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Color, baby?” she asks through breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like seeing me get taken, don’t you, Adora?” Catra used her first name to let her know that she is still hers. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>watching me get off.” Adora doesn't need to break free of anything, she just has to release her need to help and solve issues. With this leash, she lays back and enjoy the view knowing that there isn't any danger or need to save anyone. That she can trust Catra to handle everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora can hardly see anymore past the haze of pure desire as the smell of her sex mixes with the other two women's. It’s intoxicating and she has to throw her head back to take deeper breaths. A strong tug pulls her eyes back forward and Catra beckons her over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough of me…” she says with a husky voice and unclips the leash, throwing it across the room. The action makes Adora collapse into her wife’s trusting arms who kisses her wet cheeks. Adora didn’t even realize she was crying. “I don’t taste salt… you were really getting off on that, huh?” Catra teases and kisses her deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora melts into the kiss with a long, tired moan. Adrenaline leaves her body when Catra’s soft lips move against hers and slides her tongue in to rub Adora’s. As they kiss, Huntara watches while Catra lays Adora back against the bed and swiftly ties her wrists with practiced ease.  A wave of comfort rolls through her body at the soft leather binding her to the bed. Letting Adora know she just needs to let go and relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a strange comfort being able to give up. Doing this with a new person should make her anxious, but this fantasy is real and Catra is here to protect her like she always has. Catra kisses down her writhing body but avoids her hot core. Adora whines as she leans back and steps off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Catra walks away, she doesn’t turn her back to Adora as she sits in a nearby chair with her legs spread wide— tail swishing languidly against the tile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, baby. Just say the word, and I’m there, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Adora whispers with a love drunk smile and Catra wishes she could kiss her again, but she’s committed to the role now as administrator. </span>
  <span>Catra gives a head nod to a waiting Huntara who’s shoulders roll back and smiles down at a wide eyed Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going, blondie?” Huntara asks as she gently grips pale calves and rubs her thumbs over her skin to get Adora used to her hands after so much lack of contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, really great,” Adora says softly through a grin. Huntara’s hands slowly work their way up to her glistening thighs, making Adora’s back arch and press her hips out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really worked up after all, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Adora replies through pressed lips and closed eyes. Huntara chuckles deeply and it makes Adora sigh happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take good care of you. I won’t be gentle, your Catra tells me you like it rough and fast.” Adora can only nod. “So, you need to tell me when it’s too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can handle it,” Adora smirks confidently when Huntara rolls her hands beneath Adora to squeeze her rear-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The First One sucks in a breath from where her fingers dig into the little marks Catra made with her claws earlier. Huntara moves her hands to Adora’s hips, maintaining eye contact so she can watch the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shock </span>
  </em>
  <span>that slaps across her face when Huntara </span>
  <em>
    <span>grinds </span>
  </em>
  <span>down something massive and thick into her begging crotch. The unexpected pressure and girth makes Adora’s eyes roll back as she lets out a full body quiver, causing her wife to chuckle and lick her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that’s not all you got, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara grinds down again, much harder and longer this time. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>F-fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora wails the curse and tries to press against Huntara’s strap-on but is only met with air. She tugs at her restraints helplessly, strengthening the coil of thrill heating between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s eyes are still shut and the sudden lips on her mouth makes her gasp and open to see Huntara grinning down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of gentlewoman would I be to keep a lady waiting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora smiles back softly and looks to her paramour. “Catra, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? Making you beg to cum? Never,” Catra says with a fang toothed smile that widens when she takes a deed inhale of the sex filled air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora looks back to Huntara and parts her mouth when Huntara starts kissing her again. When their tongues meet, Adora takes note of how much bigger it is and wonders if this is how Catra feels when she kisses her as She-Ra. Her tongue isn’t the one she loves, but it makes her heart race all the same with the thrill of Catra watching her be fucked beneath so many levels of submission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara drags Adora’s tongue and bottom lip through her pointed teeth and she can’t help but moan loudly at the sensual pain. Lips move down her chin and Adora exposes her neck where Huntara obliges her with rough sucks to her sensitive skin. As she nips bruises into her neck, Huntara runs her nails along Adora’s ribs to increase her stimulation. So many new touches from this new sex partner really hits Adora as she takes in how much different she is from Catra. The callouses, the lack of fur, the thicker tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clouds come into her vision and she searches for Catra when a tinge of panic arises. She needs to feel her wife’s touch. Catra sees the shift in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Color?” she asks, already shifting in her chair to stand. Huntara pauses to review Adora’s current mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yellow,” Adora manages through a bit of emotion and beckons Catra to the bed with her puppy dog eyes. Catra picks up her pace and slithers onto the bed next to Adora. “Thank you.” She turns to Huntara. “Sorry…I just got weird for a minute,” she apologizes with a shy chuckle and buries her face in Catra’s neck to take in her familiar scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All good here. Just want you comfortable. I’m fine with whatever you need to enjoy this,” Huntara explains as she lays on her side, head propped in her hand with an easy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claws out, Catra gestures to the bindings but Adora quickly shakes her head. “No, that’s alright. I--I just needed you closer. Touching me. At least for the moment.” She feels very embarrassed for having to stop but Catra and her worked on their honesty during sex and its upmost importance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra cuddled her side and kissed her cheek. “As long as you need. This is all for you, Adora. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she emphasizes the last word with a long kiss to her bruised ones before nipping at her skin and trailing her claws along her delicate arms. Adora lets out a happy sigh into Catra’s neck. Her fur made her feel grounded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling better now,” she said after a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up slightly, Catra turns to face Huntara. “I think she deserves a treat. Do you think she deserves a treat?” Catra turns to face Adora with a happy smirk. “She’s been such a good girl, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara leans into Adora’s ear. “She’s a very good girl.” Adora squirms at their words and softly grinds her thighs together. “Let’s give her a reward for being so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if reading each other’s minds, Huntara and Catra lean over Adora to kiss as both of their hands idly massage her roped breasts. Feeling both of them, seeing them, and still no being able to touch makes her eyes sting with want and need. She whines, high pitched, to get some of the horny energy out of her system and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams </span>
  </em>
  <span>when they both twist her nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a good girl making pretty noises for us,” Catra coos and it makes Adora melt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra leans back, still on the bed for Huntara to resume where she was. “Are you ready for the real fun to begin, blondie?” Huntara asks with a big smile that makes Adora’s stomach flutter and Catra’s tail thwip against the mattress in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora thinks of the toy in Huntara’s pants. “Green, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. I meant…” Huntara leaves the bed to grab something shiny from her duffle. When she turns— it’s nipple chains and Adora gasps audibly. “First, I think you deserve a bit more fun?” She asks Catra who giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s pimp this Princess out with the best accessories.” Catra kisses her sweetly and licks her mouth before sealing it with another, deeper, kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara leans down and flicks both of Adora’s nipples before she clamps the chains to them and brings the third part to link to her collar. Adora shivers and moans at the added pain and the final click of metal has her melting further into the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, you’re ready,” the bigger woman says. “Color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soooo green,” she whines and her lip trembles with happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sucks on her tits before kissing down Adora’s coloring body, lowering her tongue to Adora’s throbbing center to tease her before ripping away her last reaminig clothing, throwing the underwear across the room. “So wet, so ready for me,” she notices with a hunger in her voice. Adora feels her large fingers trail the length of her entrance but avoid her clit, making her whine. Gently, Huntara presses one finger in, making her breath catch, then two, making her chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>heave, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and tug in her sensitive tits. Her fingers begin to pick up a steady pace and they are so long and big compared to Catra’s that she nearly cums when she finally slams into her core-- but Huntara pulls out. Adora goes to make a noise of complaint but stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara wiggles a third finger and holds the blonde’s eye contact as she pressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>fingers inside her burning walls. She stretches painfully-- wonderfully -- to adjust to the size and pumps that begin to tap her sensitive nerves. Then she brings her fingers out again as Adora’s cries get higher, head lolled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s pupils are blown wide and her breaths turn into pants. She opens her eyes when she feels Huntara lean back to unzip her pants, slowly. Moans turn to groans as the cock is revealed and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>big. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra takes in a breath and curls her tail to hide it’s twitching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cock has to be at least eight inches long and wide enough that Adora knows she needs to reposition her legs to take the whole thing. Catra is still by her side, but not touching her anymore, simply watching again with a lustful gaze as Huntara leans back in, but not to straddle Adora. Rather, she crawls up to Adora’s face and the insinuation makes Adora’s breathing speed up as she licks her lips to show she is ready to take it, to feel it. She's taken dildos before, but not this large and she's getting off on having another challenge to prove herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is just a taste,” Huntara explains from where she towers over Adora, one hand angling the toy to her sub’s waiting mouth. Pressing down, Huntara uses her other hand to help adjust the blonde’s neck and head as the tip works its way to the back of her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora realizes the dildo is bigger than she thought and it stretches her jaw beautifully. The damn thing hardly makes it past her molars with how wide it gets at the center, fueling her excitement and desire to lather it up and show she is a good girl who can handle bigger, and better things. Huntara helps her bob her head up and down the shaft, causing Huntara to groan. The sounds make Adora furrow her brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guessed right,” Huntara answers. “It’s inside me, too.” And Adora feels tears of ecstasy at the ability to also make her partner feel good in the process since she selfishly asked Huntara for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once lathered, Huntara pulls the cock out with a pop from Adora’s full, panting mouth. Huntara lines her body up with Adora’s as she leans down, hips back to line up the head of the dildo to Adora’s entrance. Their mouths are centimeters apart at this position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The upper girl whispers, “Color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green, please--please, put in me.” Adora’s needy answer makes Catra chuckle with lust and pinch her own nipple through her button up shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Huntara slowly lowers herself, Adora meets her half way with raised hips and gasps sharply when she feels the thickness of just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tip </span>
  </em>
  <span>press inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groans rattle her throat when she throws her head back, finally getting what she’s been waiting for, but Huntara grabs her head by the top of her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to watch.” The order makes Adora shiver and she trains her eyes to the purple cock slowly widening her pussy as it enters her. In an agonizing pace, the first inch is in and Adora can’t stop moaning, high strung, from the pleasurable burn and stretch of her walls around the toy. It feels incredible and they have hardly even started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra leans in to her reddening ears and Adora can hear how heavy her wife's breathing is. “Do you feel good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-yes...yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora whines through the shocks of pleasure rolling in her core as the toy fills her up to the fourth inch. She never takes her eyes off it as they reach the halfway mark. Adora feels so full and on the edge of coming from the swell alone as it fills in every part of her pussy beautifully. The need for more is still there and looks up to Huntara to see why she stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can handle this, blondie? I don’t want to hurt you. You’re making wonderful sounds but I need to make sure you can take all of me.” Adora rapidly nods her head, shaking the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is pretty big, princess. Can you really take all of it?” Catra tacs on lewdly and squeezes her own furry breast tighter with a happy mewl. She knows this is a challenge Catra wants to see. But she isn’t doing this to prove a point anymore, she just needs to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked. Mercilessly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please...I can take it, please,” she begs and tries to grind more inside of her but Huntara holds her still with her hands pressing on her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you got? I know that mouth has prettier noises than that one. Tell me you’ll be good for me” Huntara teases with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora drops the act as the hot energy overwhelms her throbbing clit. “Huntara... I want you to fuck me through this bed. I will be so good if you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it.” Before moving the rest of the toy in, Huntara readjusted Adora’s legs. Rather than have her legs wide open, she presses Adora’s legs back and rests them over her shoulder’s for Adora to wrap her legs around Huntara’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora felt Huntara press further in as the angle allows the toy to go deeper, and deeper, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drool and tears come loose across her face the more she is filled and it’s amazing. Every inch of her is being touched and heated from the nerves within her,  lighting along every ridge and bump of the dildo. A sob shoots through her thrown back throat as Huntara begins to slowly pull back to further coat the cock in her slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Re-entering the entire length in one motion has Adora seeing stars and makes her skin flare with hot goosebumps. Adora can hardly breathe past how heavy she is panting and pulling against her restraints to find something to hold on to but has to settle for tightening her legs around her partner’s shoulders. All the binding sends her body alight with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of the toy slams into her with a wet smack that makes her quake with a long, high pitched whine that causes Catra to hastily unbutton her pants and shove her hand down them. Adora feels the hilt of the toy pull away and then hits back into her entrance as it shoves into her gut in all the right places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love how big I am, don’t you?” Huntara emphasizes her words with another drive into her that feels half way up her abdomen. The head of her cock is nothing but euphoria as each thrust waves over her with electricity. “Such a good girl, taking my whole cock, so good for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears are running down her cheeks and her mouth is wide open in loud gasps between screams as Huntara gives her each powerful pound. Adora cracks open her eyes to see Huntara gritting her teeth in a focused smile as she moves Adora’s coiled legs back to the bed so she can further lay over her and suck on her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each slap of Huntara’s hips into hers makes her breasts bounce and yank on the chains in the most exquisite way, and being lathered with Huntara’s tongue only adds to the pleasure. She’s so fucking close. The swipe of her tongue on her nipple as she grinds back inside her has he ready to come on the next hit but it comes to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Catra says through a panting gasp, bringing her wet fingers from her pants. Huntara does as she is told and pulls out just a bit to look over at Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That close, huh?” Huntara says and smirks down at Adora’s sweaty, red face. “Can’t have you cum just yet.” Adora whimpers and collapses into the bed, nowhere for her energy to go as her high falls back down from the lack of movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. fuck..” Adora whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both dommes chuckle at their sub. “You’ve been so good, baby,” Catra says, “Let’s give you another reward.” The binds around her wrist are snipped clean through and Adora melts as her arms finally relax and the burn of the chafe pleases her senses while Huntara pulls all the way out for the first time. Adora whines at the loss and feels cold, but is  quickly being flipped over onto her stomach and her arousal reignites at the realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora has little strength and sinks into the silky sheets. Huntara dips off the bed for her duffle bag again and pulls out a set of cuffs and a restraint bar. Her breath catches and her body lights with roaring, excited flames. Chuckling on her way back, Huntara returns to the bed and wraps the fuzzy cuffs around her bare ankles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tight enough?” Huntara asks her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Tighter….” Huntara doesn’t move and Adora gets the message. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>make them tighter.” And she does. Then she’s snapping the bar between her legs to keep her wide spread. Adora groans at her wet heat is now exposed to the air, showing herself off to be admired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful. You’re beautiful,” the buffer woman compliments as she rubs her up and down Adora's shaking thighs. She feels Huntara’s hot breath on her ear when she leans in after kissing up her spine. “I’m going to fuck you. Hard and fast. Tell me when you are ready for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath to bite back her joyous sob, Adora positions herself with her hips back some more to lean forward on her forearms for easier access. Huntara settles in behind her and grabs her love handles. Catra’s hand is back to touching herself with her other pinching her now exposed tit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Adora replies and not a moment later is being fucked ragged by the sexy beast behind her. Her strokes start out slow and long, then move to quick and deep explosions. The change in speed has Adora’s groans turning into whines as she strangles the sheets with her hands to keep from being literally rammed through the headboard. Every thrust is so powerful and hits her so expertly that each pound brings tears to her clenched eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara is beginning to grunt louder and faster behind her. Already, Adora is feeling close again. She wants to clench her legs from the force but is hit with a wave of euphoria when he legs are held open against her will. Her body burns wonderfully and is dripping with sweat and juices  as her body pulses with euphoric shocks as Huntara slams into her, faster, faster, faster--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara pulls back out and Adora actually sobs at that. Thankfully, Huntara keeps her hands on Adora’s hips to ground her and not slip too far into subspace to the point of being deemed as bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she whimpers into the sheets. “Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost, princess, almost. You are so, so good for us. So good and wanting and needing for us,” Catra affirms her with kisses to her wet cheeks and stroked her scalp with her claws. The gesture is so gentle compared to how rough she was just plowed that it makes her weepy and Catra licks the tears away. “How’re we feeling?” Catra asks, breaking character for a bit as an intermission, almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora takes a moment to find her bearings and turns her head to face her questioning wife. Huntara rubs gentle circles into Adora’s hips as they wait for her to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes her longer to respond than she thought. “Mmm good. Need… some water first,” she rasps out. Getting railed that hard made her breathe through her mouth so much that it dehydrated her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra is swift and brings a bottle of water to her to drink which she accepts with a languid ‘thank you’ kiss. “I’ve come twice just watching you,” Catra says with a drunk smirk that makes Adora fall in love with her even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” They kiss and Catra steps off the bed to fully undresses, making an absolute show of it for Adora to drink her in and moan when she sees Catra's slick leave a line of wet to her boxers when she takes them off. Once naked, she sits back in her chair, legs spread to expose her soaked fur for Adora to see and nods. “Continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara shuffles the two of them to fully face Catra, who has begun touching herself again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra commands with a finger. Adora smiles at her but it quickly morphs into an open mouth gasp when she feels Huntara grip both of her wrists, pulling her back as she takes the toy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So wet, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>drenched. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can slip right into you,” she grunts out. “Such a needy pussy, so good and ready for me every fucking time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Adora grunts and struggles to make eye contact with her lover as Huntara moves back inside her, stretching her walls elegantly. “Yes...yes…” she whines with every thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each thrust has Huntara pulling back on her wrists to quicken her pace and Adora can hardly take it as her vision goes in and out. Huntara’s claws dig into her skin as her pounding increases, furthering Adora’s whines into higher pitches that stutter and fumble with each fuck to her core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra is picking up her own pace as her chest heaves and eyes begin to close the louder Adora gets. The sight brings Adora closer to her peak but doesn’t want to come before she has permission, so she decides to warn her partners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’mm… c-c-close-- ah!” Huntara stops again with a deep growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” she says through gritted teeth. Adora never takes her eyes off Catra who is currently finishing herself for both of the edged woman to watch as she flicks her fingers against her clit, mewling and squirming in her seat as she comes again with a full body wail. Catra slumps into her chair and looks at the sweating duo with half lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to be good for a little longer, princess. You can come soon, I promise.” Then the magicat is walking back to Huntara’s duffle bag and pulls out a couple items before sitting next to the two on the bed. “If you think you are full now… you are about to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuffed.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora can hardly think at this point. “Let me come..please, please.” The toy is still partially inside her and she can feel herself twitching around it, trying to pull Huntara back in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, I’m going to fill you up. Now,” Catra grabs a bottle of lube and another, smaller dildo. “Give me the okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, stuff me, I dont care, just-just let me come, please Catra,” Adora begs her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra squirts lube onto the second didlo and lines it up to her ass, the cold lube makes her yelp a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready? Are you okay with this?” Catra asks, much softer this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora nearly growls and grips the sheets again. The tip slips into her exposed rear with ease and Catra keeps slowly pressing it in with such care and love that it makes Adora relax her muscles, helping the toy fully fill her until she feels its base against her cheeks. When it goes in, Catra rubs her butt and kisses her there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are such a good, good girl Adora. So good.” Her words make Adora shudder and the second dildo shifts, making her moan. A moment later, Catra ties her wrists again, except, this time, she is bound to her shibari on her back. Adora is glad Catra did it, and not Huntara so she knows her claws can cut it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>always will be, baby.” And Adora cries quietly into the bed as Catra leaves a few more kisses up her spine and to the nape of her neck where her collar is before the bed dips again with movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora is so weak and exhausted that both Catra and Huntara gently move her to original position on the bed, face down and eye level to Catra’s dripping sex. The smell is intoxicating and grounds her slipping mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck your pretty face, how does that sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Catra repeats and smiles as she cups her face to which Adora leans in to. “I love you too. Now, make me come, Adora, make Huntara come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck us good, blondie. I know you can do it,” Huntara eggs her on and it’s all Adora needs to refuel her drained energy as her face is shoved into Catra’s heated mound when Huntara shoves completely back inside her. The force makes Adora scream into Catra’s wet lips, making the magicat cry out in pleasure as she grips Adora by the hair, tugging her closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra tastes amazing and being able to make her feel good right now is enough to get her off. But her mouth is practically useless from how unhinged and ragged her body has become with the additional toy in her ass. She’s being stretched in every direction as the cocks rub against each other inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s riddled to open gasps and sobs into her wife’s steaming entrance, her face becoming covered in her gushing sex. Her scent fills her senses and makes her feel like air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara growls as she quickens her pace, and Adora can feel her back getting blasted through her sub haze. She’s so fucking filled and her body is a literal bonfire. Everything around her is sex and love and raw energy. The ribbing of the larger cock comes in and out so fast with every thrust that Adora thinks she’s going to be turned inside out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora feels her hair get pulled and the sting of it sends pains of pleasure through her nerves that makes her shake. Catra is repositioning Adora’s mouth so she can grind her pussy into her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movement snaps Adora out of her thoughts that were pure “fucking hell” and she sticks her tongue out to lick Catra as fast as she can manage with her jaw still sore from the face fuck earlier. The pain burns pleasurably and she groans into the felines furry pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra moans, long and high, at the vibrations and begins to twitch her hips faster against Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a shift and brief pause behind Adora as Huntara grabs her thighs a bit tighter, bruising her with her strength. She picks her up a few inches so she is in more wrapped around her cock in her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora is damn near a rag doll with how easily Huntara holds her and pushes and pulls her body along the massive shaft. It’s incredibly hot and makes her hotter by the second and can see why Catra loves She-Ra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m close, fuck i’m so close,” Catra whines with a stuttering purr and lashing tail. Adora looks up at her, the best she can manage from the angle and sees her lover’s eyes screwed shut as her perky breasts bounced wildly from the unforgiving thrusts. She looks gorgeous and it makes Adora suck her clit even harder. “Aahhh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara sounds out of breath. “Me...Me too… Fuck—fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huntara,” Catra signals and they make eye contact. Catra looks down to Adora with wet eyes. “You’ve been so fucking good, Adora. You can come now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora cries and then screams when one of Huntara’s hands comes under her and begins rubbing her long forgotten nub with such ferocity that Adora feels she’s been turned into a lightning rod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth is full of Catra, her ass is ribbed and burning, her pussy is getting pounded with breakneck speed by a dildo twice the size she is used to and now her clit is being fucked savagely at blinding speed. All the air in the room, even the sounds, get sucked out as everything is replaced with warmth and invigorating sensations. The peak is coming and Huntara only picks up her pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closer Adora gets, the more she grunts into Catra, and they grow in pitch as she climbs the high as much as she can. Her head spinning and she can hardly feel the bed around her as she trembles and quivers with shocks of pleasure from Huntara still beating into her ass, grinding the toys inside of her together each time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cu—Cumming—!“ The words die in her throat when she feels the climax finally hit and she’s orgasming with the force of an explosion and is sent into a tidal wave of a crying climax when Catra cuts the shibari binding to her whole body to unravel. Huntara hasn’t even begun to slow down her pace and continues to slam into her, making slapping sounds that leave bruises in their wake against Adora’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora hears two set of orgasmic cries join her still raw sobs as she rides the last couple waves of her intense orgasm and everything goes still with the occasionally hard twitch against her face and pussy as both woman come down together and ride out their climax with her. She’s so elated to be the reason they came; using her body to make it happen. She feels so, so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde’s mind is spinning in every direction as light headedness replaces the adrenaline that was boiling in her body. She’s so overstimulated and numb at the same time but can still feel herself clutching to the toys as she gently rests her face between Catra’s gushing legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara slumps forward, the toys still inside her, and limply kisses Adora’s now exposed back to i clip the bar between her legs and remove the cuffs. Then, gently, turn them on their side, wrapping Adora in a hug to be a small spoon. Catra wiggles her way down to face Adora and kiss her deeply, slowly, tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears are still running down Adora’s face and Catra rubs them away and licks her face clean before taking her lover’s now red wrists to massage them and kiss them. It makes Adora melt, and she hits cloud nine when Huntara runs her along the other red indentations around her body from the binding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good, so fucking good. Better than I could have imagined.” Huntara’s praise nearly sends Adora into another climax. She’s so happy and safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra brings Adora’s nose to her neck so she can breathe in her natural scent. “You did so good, Adora. You are such a good girl. You were perfect, you’re perfect in every way.” Catra repeats the words and holds her close as Huntara slowly pulls completely out of her, along with the second dildo, letting Adora slump with a contented sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Adora mumbles, wanting more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So proud of you, baby. Made us feel incredible. You gave us your everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara adds on, kissing Adora’s shoulder and upper back, “You were amazing. I haven’t come that hard in a while, if I’m being honest. I needed this. So, thank you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words make Adora lean back into Huntara and crane her neck to fully kiss her. They cup each other’s cheeks softly. “Thank you. Thank you for doing this.” It’s all Adora can manage with her breathing so slow and deep post climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that, wrapped around each other, chatting about the experience and what they enjoyed best and what the kingdom has been up to. Catra got up to get water and more lotion for everyone to settle their marks and bruises, Adora’s especially. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thighs look like a rainbow, and finger and hand shaped bruises cover her sides and hips. Scratches line her body from when they got carried away, she hardly remembers when that happened.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora feels so beautiful. So loved and cherished. Happy tears stream down her face again and she smiles at the two women who smile back and hold her closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are saps,” Huntara jabs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra rolls her eyes and tightens her tail around Adora’s calf. “Call us sap’s all you want, but you had a great time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chuckle and Huntara moves to the shower, leaving the two wifes on the bed to mull over their day. The lovers would join their third but they aren’t ready to move yet, and Huntara has a long trek back to the Crimson Waste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora is draped across Catra’s body, her nose snuggled into her neck, soaking up the loud purr Catra is letting off as she cards her claws through her blonde locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’re the best,” Adora said with kisses to that furry neck, hoping to soak the words into her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra purred louder, “Of course, Adora. I love you, I want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” They can’t seem to stop kissing but Adora still needs to ask, “did you have fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra leans back with a wide grin showing her fangs. “I had a great fucking time. We should do this again, princess.” Adora perks up at that but is still exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not today though, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feline chuckles. “No, not today. Later when you least expect it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora loves her wife to the moon back. “You’re the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah I am,” Catra confirms with a tug to collar still around Adora’s neck. “You want it off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Adora answers with a sleepy smirk. “I think i’ll keep it on for a little while longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that. Next time… I’ll get out my Force Captain costume.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora surges onto Catra with drunk kisses. She never thought she could have this and makes a promise to herself to speak up more. Then, she gets an idea. “We could also…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also?” Catra presses her on with lustful eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both fuck <em>you</em>... but I’m She-ra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Catra is scratching her back as she moves her collar out of the way to claim her neck in a flurry of passion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara returns, clean and dressed, with a smile. "See y'all again?" she asks confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yes."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first time writing smut. lmk what you thought.</p><p>this was sm fun lmao i love submissive adora and domme catra. and huntara is an absolute gentlewoman and we need more of her in she ra fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>